<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Infinite Amount of Snowflakes by Clever_Girl_22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926710">An Infinite Amount of Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22'>Clever_Girl_22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020 Content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020, Bonus Gift, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse Poetry, M/M, Pining, hashi just...makes kakuhida so much better? is that even possible?, stocking stuffer, the hashikaku ship now sails for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power goes out in Ame, Kakuzu can't help but recall a time when the God of Shinobi once held him close. It was a bond like any other, this he knew as true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Kakuzu/Senju Hashirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020 Content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Akatsuki Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Infinite Amount of Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/gifts">zombie_honeymoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a bonus gift/stocking stuffer for the Akatsuki Gift Exchange! This one's for Sammie; go check their stuff out @ zombie_honeymoon for even more KakuHida content (the stuff is just, ugh, splendid.).</p><p>Enjoy the poetry!</p><p>P.S~ I brainstormed this while listening to "Oblivion" by INDIANS, if y'all want to get in the headspace as me ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ah, snow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> So dreary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So damning, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So cold. </em>
</p><p><b> <em>"Asswipe, can you at least </em> </b> <span class="u"><b><em>try</em></b></span> <b> <em> to share?"</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Such howling, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Such force, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So much beauty; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hate the snow. </em>
</p><p><b> <em>"Call me asswipe one more time and I </em> </b> <b> <em>will</em> </b> <b> <em> wipe my ass with your face."</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> And the cold;</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hate the damn cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Kinky."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I shove him, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like usual. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Were we this aggressive? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Aw, okay; be nice. Sweet Jashin!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You should talk."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you ever like the snow? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's dark out here, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No stars, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only rain and sleet-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> always rain and sleet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> --in this damn village; </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Pein's empire.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> And a chill; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is always a chill in this place. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"When will it be back on?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Like Hell I know!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Itachi's gonna catch a cold!"</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>"Shut up, hn, we </em> </b> <b> <em>all</em> </b> <b> <em> will!"</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>"Hah, not me; I'm a puppet."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Has it always been this... </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Shut up dipshits; Kakuzu's arthritis is acting up!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ...this... </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"If you all don't stop <span class="u">screaming</span> I will <span class="u">impale</span> you with paper airplanes."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Argh, hn, just call a mechanic!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"There's ten of us--does nobody know how to fix this?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Silence, Fish."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ...I'm honestly lost for words. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I'll go get us another blanket, Kuzu."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Kuzu'. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He doesn't know that there have been others to call me such, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Others far greater than he, </em>
</p><p><em> Far </em> <b> <em>stronger</em> </b> <em> than he; </em></p><p><em> Stronger than </em> <b> <em>me.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Did you ever think of me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Surely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought of you; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I still do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How you wrecked me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And held me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And made me feel small </em>
</p><p><em> Yet </em> <b> <em>mighty</em> </b> <em> in your eyes. </em></p><p>
  <em> It was a cold night, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just like this, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where there was no warmth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Except your arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I was beautiful-- </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Absolutely beautiful.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> No scars, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No snags, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No worries--</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Alright, big guy, here; I stole some of Uchiha's painkillers."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>No pain. </em>
</p><p><em> He does not realize how much </em> <b> <em>pain</em> </b> <em> I am in. </em></p><p>
  <em> Every move and moment, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> These things writhe and tear at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would you have saved me from this fate? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were so sweet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And so kind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you made me feel beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I'm none of those things. </em>
</p><p><em> Why did you make me believe in a </em> <b> <em>lie?</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>"Thank you."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Of course, heathen."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He curls against me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And burrows to my chest </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because I am his defender. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanted to be your defender-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would <strong>you</strong> have saved me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saved me from all this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suffering and </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Absolutely </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nightmarish</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Pain? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Oi, what's pissing you off?”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He sits up and </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once again I am </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You left me to freeze, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Didn't you? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Go to sleep."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Fuck no."</em> </b>
</p><p><em> You left me to </em> <b> <em>die,</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Didn't you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were powerful </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and intelligent </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And wealthy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And everything I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ever wanted </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To be but </em>
</p><p><em> My village </em> <b> <em>tore</em> </b> <em> me </em></p><p>
  <em> Apart and </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I had to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stitch myself </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Back together without </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now I am in pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> God of Shinobi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We were equals once. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you cherished me so </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I emulated you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For so long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe <strong>I</strong> wanted someone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To emulate <strong>me. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Hey, hey, hey! The fuck is this?!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He reaches over and brushes something </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wet and warm</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Off my eyes, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My demon eyes, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and sits up. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Leave me alone."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>But do I actually want him to? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Like Hell I will."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He is not like you: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Violent, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violet</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eyes and </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Albino skin, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> White as snow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is not <strong>you. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gets out of bed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wearing the only stupid shirt he owns, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And slides next to my back. </em>
</p><p><b> <em>"You </em> </b> <b> <em>can</em> </b> <b> <em> tell me, y'know."</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Yes, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He holds me like you did, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Back when we were young and together in the spring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where you would </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brush my hair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And put flowers in it. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I'm fine."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You're not; don't be such a stiff fuck with me--I <span class="u">care</span> about you."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did <strong>you</strong> care about me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sits up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I roll into his chest, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Listening to his immortal heart beat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just for me. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I miss when I was young."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He knows the stories </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of our great battle, </em>
</p><p><em> But he knows nothing of </em> <b> <em> us.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> He knows nothing of who we used to be;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's how it should be,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sighs and smiles,</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Where's your brush?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> So he traces through my hair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While I lay against him; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even after every fight, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every disagreement, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And threat, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He still brushes my hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You don't have to tell me,"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He says, </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Just know I'm always here."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I sigh; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You never could give me what he gives me now, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This much I know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And maybe it is for the best: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is a freak like me-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They <strong>all</strong> are. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Thank you, Hidan."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> And hold I him tighter, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the possibilities fleeting away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like snowflakes during a storm, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And my infinities turn to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Well, shit, I care about you."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> You did too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  You <strong>did. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you did your best; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You did all you could for me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he cares</em>
  <b>
    <em> now.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He will be here for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I care about you too."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>He will always be here for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Swear on Jashin?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I do. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sammie, my dude, my homie, I hope you enjoyed this! Honestly, HashiKaku is sorely under appreciated...feel free to weigh in on the actual in-verse writing quality; I make a lot of independent poetry and am always up for some critiques.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed and, as always, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Happy holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>